Nora: The Last Chronicle of Devildom
Shueisha | publisher_en = Viz Media | publisher_other = Planeta DeAgostini | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Monthly Shōnen Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = March 6, 2004 | last = December 6, 2006 | volumes = 9 | volume_list = }} is a manga series created by . It was serialized in Japan by Shueisha in ''Monthly Shōnen Jump from March 2004 to December 2006 and collected in nine bound volumes. There is a sequel series, , which is ironically Cerberus spelled backwards, currently in serialization. Nora is published in North America by Viz Media, with the first volume being released on October 7, 2008. Plot Nora is a rebellious demon, and despite being a member of the Under World's official police force (Dark Leige's army) he has a tendency not to listen to orders. So one day, when he goes too far (AKA: calls her "ugly" one too many times) Dark Leige decides to send Nora to the human world to be taught to be obedient. Enter Kazuma; a cool-as-ice straight-A student. As president of his school's student council, he discusses with his friends the problems involving the people collapsing and sometimes even dying. Ominously, the fact that one person even claimed that a monster was the culprit comes up. He hears a cell phone ringing from inside the hallway and decides to answer it. Dark Leige comes on with an over-enthusiastic "HI!" After Kazuma refuses to hear her measurements she explains that Kazuma was chosen to be given a great power. Suddenly, a strange pentagram-like object appears on his hand, and Nora appears! Dark Leige explains that a resistance of demons has entered the human world and is hiring outlaw demons to attack humans. She also explains that because Nora is a bit too disobedient, that he entrusted control over his powers to him; in other words, Nora needs Kazuma's permission to do any magic; and if he goes out of line, Kazuma just has to say "I Forbid" (a reminiscent version of Inuyasha's bead's) and Nora's collar will choke him. Nora thinks that it would be easy to push Kazuma around and go on a rampage, but Kazuma won't provide approval so easily, sometimes not even when fighting an outlaw demon! Main characters ; Nora: The protagonist of this story. Also known as Cerberus, the Vicious Dog of Disaster, Nora is a troublemaker and not very smart, but when his power is unleashed, it is said to surpass even that of the Dark Liege. Not being very bright, he has problems thinking. He often refers to his brain hurting when he thinks. He's also rather loud and obnoxious, being over-confident more with his knowledge than his abilities. His main goal is to gather the Dark Liege's "soul stones". He will use these to force her to cancel the contract that binds him to Kazuma Magari. His true form is a giant horned dog with wings and two snakes for tails. Nora shares the common manga character goal of getting stronger. What sets him apart is in terms of raw power, he is already one of the strongest, but doesn't know how to control his powers as well. Riven compares Nora power too a raging river. In Volume 4, after the resistance leader breaks his seal, it is revealed that Cerberus can draw magic from its surroundings into itself giving an effectively unlimited power supply. It can, in effect, make its enemy's strength its own. There is a very real chance that Nora's mind could be overwhelmed by the power of Cerberus. The metaphor of him drowning and/or being swept away by his power is presented both visually and by other characters. He uses mostly water and fire magic to fight, but has also used wind on occasion. His favorite attack spell is "Igunisu Magia (fire magic) Flame Fang Explosion", which at its strongest creates a giant if short lived beast of flames. Usually it makes a jaw of fire that explodes on impact. Also in Volume 4, he creates a magic weapon in the form of a twin headed spear when Kazuma disappears during their battle with Tyron, a unit leader in the Resistance. The spear stays with Nora, not disappearing like other magical weapons. Nora does not require Kazuma's approval to use the spear now. It is later revealed that Nora's destiny is to die and that Kazuma will become the new Dark Liege. Nora and Kazuma refuse to accept that fate and forge their own path. In the final battle against Fall, Nora receives the power to pour his magic into the world and save both the Human and Demon Worlds. However, the power becomes too much for him to handle after Kazuma releases Nora from his contract. After a battle against Knell forces him to lose control of his power, Nora sacrifices himself to dump all of his magic into both worlds and save everyone. Rivan does not believe that Nora is dead, though, because before he disappeared, Nora swore that he would not die and that he was the greatest demon of them all. ; Kazuma Magari: Besides being smart and athletic, he is the president of his school's student council. His personality is usually cool, calm, and calculating, but when angered, Kazuma can be worse than an actual demon. He did not believe that monsters and demons existed until he was contacted by the Dark Liege, who sent Nora to him in a box. He calls Nora a "disobedient dog", in spite of Nora's complaints. Nora's magic is stored inside Kazuma's body and can't be used without permission. Early on, it is revealed that channeling too much of Nora's power would damage his body. To combat this, The Dark Liege gives him a set of magic dog tags and a bracelet, that looks like a dog collar. While he can be cruel even down right nasty, he truly cares for others, not allowing Nora to use magic if it will endanger others, leading battles away from people, and manipulating Barik into providing Nora a lesson in unarmed combat. Kazuma's emotions effect how powerful Nora's magic is, though in the end the magic that powers the spells is all Nora's originally. In Volume 4, Kazuma realized that he cannot use the 'I Forbid' command when the seal on Nora is released. Near the end of Volume 4, he takes a deal offered to him from a mysterious time demon who is named Saleo and literally disappears. In Volume 5, it is revealed that the price is five years of his life, much to Nora's dismay because he is now older and taller than Nora. "Just like the rest of 'em." Nora so sadly states during Kazuma's return. Kazuma is then 19. It is later revealed in the 5th Volume, that Kazuma was training to become Nora's 'equal' with a demon known as Melfia, who is the Fire Brigade General. In the second-to-last chapter, Kazuma releases Nora from his contract, stating that they both had their own lives to take responsibility for, and that they both had long lives ahead of them. During his training with Melfia, he gains his own magical weapon: a katana. ;The Dark Liege: The Demon World's leader, who sends Nora off to the Human World for "obedience lessons". Though being evil is her full-time job, the Dark Liege never neglects her beauty regimen. She often changes from her monstrous true form, which some readers didn't realize was that the liege was female, to her "smokin' hottie" human form and back with out warning or purpose. She's also known as, according to Kazuma, "old big and busty". Several characters have called her "Her Vain Highness". As for Nora, he refers to her as "ugly". The Dark Liege is often shown to be willing, even eager, to provide fan service as well. This is shown in her various phone calls to Kazuma Magari to check up on him and Nora. The Dark Liege used to be the master of the previous Cerberus Deigree. After the transfer, Deigree lost his life, and she turned from being a human to being the Dark Liege. Her magical weapon is a longsword, as shown when she was engaged in battle with Fall. ; Kain: The Dark Liege's right hand man due to his reserved and circumspect character. She has complete trust in him and from a few indictions are old friends. Anything that she wants will be his unquestionable task. He resembles a man with a visor over his eyes, and in place of ears he has small bird-like wings. He is a member of the ancient races, but lost his golden eye during the Dark Liege power transfer. His weapon is a rapier, as seen in a short combat scene with Fall. He also seems to use black feathers which explode on impact. ; Bajee: General of the Dark Liege army's Wind Division, ultimately making him a tough and roudy guy. However, he seems to know what he's doing. To Bajee, Nora is like a younger brother, which explains why Bajee is seen to constantly tease him. Bajee is shown to be confident in his abilities, as he should. He also portrays himself to worry over Nora in Volume 4, during their fight with the Leader of the Resistance. He seems to prefer to use his fists as his main weapons rather than a magical weapon while engaged in combat. ; Rivan: He is the Navy General in the Dark Liege's army. He is a very lazy character, who enjoys fishing, but oddly enough, doesn't like to eat them. Normally calm and collected, Rivan does have a horrible temper and once he's set off, he'll not hesitate to show it. His mood is able to change the weather, and his fan is able to transform into a sword with the power of ice. He might be from a noble family, but anyone who asks has never lived to tell. He and Leonard are shown to be slight companions during the fourth and fifth volumes. He had a history with Resistance Member Knell, as he once tried to kill Nora when no-one else was around. Knell says that Nora seems like a "little brother" to Rivan. ; Leonard: He is the Dark Liege's Land Corps General. When not in his sealed state, his head is the form of a goat's, hence the name Rivan gave him of 'old goat'. Leonard has the tendency to worry very much due to his nervous disposition. Because of his great abilities and noble character, he usually ends up with the most challenging of tasks. Such as seeking out a childhood acquaintance, Rivan, who seems to always be causing him all sorts of trouble. Leonard tends to avoid physical battles when it's unnecessary, but he has shown to be very powerful in battle, as he is able to control two different types of magic at a time, which is noted by Knell during their short brawl in an alleyway in Volume 4. He has known Rivan since childhood. His magical weapon is a spear with a small point on the end. ; Melfia: The Leader of the Fire Brigade and also a good teacher. Due to her tough appearance and job, people tend to misjudge her and consider her a thug. However, she's a good strategist. Her training regimen is said to be pretty intense. She is revealed after Kazuma makes his appearance in the 5th Volume. She explains to Rivan and Leonard that she decided to accept Kazuma as her pupil because she was intrigued by Kazuma's plan to become Nora's equal rather than to surpass the Cerberus or destroy the contract between the two. ; Barik: He is a lieutenant-general in the Dark Liege's army. He travels to the human world to check on Nora and gives Kazuma a dogtag to help him use magic. He has a very short temper, but doesn't know when to give up. After being controlled by "The King Jelly", he shows a part of his softer side by thanking Nora, who helped him get rid of it. He uses water magic and halberd in battle. In a short bonus, it is revealed that Barik seems to have a girlfriend back at home named Lucy, according to Kazunari Kakei. In volume 6, he sacrifices himself to destroy a magic barrier around the Dark Liege Army Headquarters. ; Jellies: As for these reappearing creatures, they're merely lower-class demons, who are normally kept as domestic pets; putting aside 'The King Jelly', who is later revealed to be a mutation. Gold jellies are rare, and a pink jellie is yet to be seen. ; Koyuki Hirasaka: She's Kazuma's classmate and the Vice-President of the Student Council. She may be on the council because she seems to show interest in Kazuma. She's rather chipper and optimistic. Her family runs a small café and she has two younger brothers, which may explain why she seems to be a little out of it. She appears to be working with the time demon, who sends Kazuma away after their deal in Volume 4. She is also interested in making cookies. ; Keto-Keto: Although he may look like a cat, he seems to have a sealing spell on. He buys and sells items from the Demon World. He has the ability to shrink items and put them in his bag for on-the-go-shopping/selling. ; Dahlia: Revealed to be Nora's childhood playmate, she is also from an ancient race of demons. She's shown to use Tera Magia (earth magic). She seems to show worried feelings for Nora when he and Kazuma make an entrance into the Resistance Headquarters. However, she doesn't side with him on becoming stronger. In fact, she detests the idea of Nora getting hurt by his quest for strength, so she insists on him stopping, ultimately failing seeing as Nora is knocked into a pit in the ground. ; Keini: A member of the Resistance, Keini is not much of a fighter. She does have her moments, however, when she attacks anyone who threatens her boss, whom she holds a very strong interest in. In fact, Keini has shown, during many encounters with Nora and Kazuma, that she loves the Resistance Leader Fall. As for her relations with other characters, they don't seem to be too strong. She refers to Kazuma, after being utterly humiliated in their battle, as 'worse than any demon'. Her magical weapon is a thread in which she focuses her magical power, to an almost unbreakable point. However, Nora has shattered them at points. ; Katsuma: (info needed) ; Leviath: (info needed) ; Pooson: He has fought Nora over one of the Dark Liege's "soul stones". He has the ability to read his opponents' movements with magic called "Future Reading". Kazuma refers to him as "pencil-pusher" for his geeky appearance. ; Knell: He is a demon in the resistance. He is also a bit of a pervert, meeting Nora after contemplating a way to peep in at the girls at a poolhouse. Igunisu Magia has no effect on him; at one point he was an officer in the fire brigade of the Dark Liege Army. In the Fourth Volume, he has revealed that he has the power to turn any dead demon into his familiar spirit, explaining why his familiar spirits really have no will of their own. So far, only two of his familiar spirits have been revealed (Asto and Jeek). From battling with Nora and Kazuma the first time, Knell's weaknesses seem to be Aqua Magia and females. Later on, in the Fifth Volume, Kazuma and Nora defeat Knell in a humiliating battle in which Knell says to kill him, but Kazuma refuses. Saying that he wants Knell to live with his total and complete humiliation. Jeek comes in and pulls Knell away from the battle while Knell curses at them and swears revenge. Nora's powerful dragon of fire did Knell harm, showing the power of the Cerberus. Currently has withdrawn from the Resistance, saying there is no point to him being there any longer. Knell appears one last time after Kazuma releases Nora from his contract. Knell states that his new goal is not to control Nora, but to allows Nora's power to destroy both worlds. After forcing Nora to lose control of his power, Knell is absorbed Nora's magic, destroying him. ; Fall: The main antagonist of this story.The leader of the Resistance. He holds the "Blade of Extinction" which can apparently cut through flesh and soul. He is a member of the ancient races, just like Asto, Saleo, and Kain. He was also sparring partners with the previous Cerberus Deigree. However he became embittered when he learned the fate of Deigree, feeling betrayed and thus sought to end the human world. When Deigree's power is transferred to the Dark Liege as a human, Fall absorbs some of the power, and he flees. His skill with magic is also appearing to be large, as he blasted a hole through Wind Brigade General Bajee. Resistance member Keini has a crush on him. He has the power to absorb magic with his left hand, as gained through the magic transfer with Deigree and the Dark Liege. After nearly killing the Dark Liege, Nora steps in to fight him. Fall manages to absorb Nora's body into his own, but Nora breaks free and effectively injures Fall. When the two worlds start to collapse, Fall forces Nora to kill him so that Nora can use his power to save both worlds. ;Saleo The information source for Nora and Kazuma. Commonly referred to as "Snitch" or "Mr.Snitchy." He owns the "Cafe du Saleo" where Hirasaka works. He is the master of Dagon, as Dagon is his familiar spirit. He gave Nora and Kazuma much information on the Resistance. Saleo also gave Kazuma the chance to undertake Melfia's training. It is unknown if he has given any information to the resistance. He apparently has the power to send others back to see the past, and may be able to send them to the future. ;Asto A member of the ancient races. He was once Knell's familiar spirit as Knell had killed him. He had the power to use barrier magic, specifically "Spatial Barrier." Nora killed him forever once he pierced the orb Knell had implanted in him. ; Sir Nicks A resistance member who takes on the form of a bird. Extremely fast. His magical weapons are two small knives as seen when he takes on Leonard and Rivan. Sir Nicks uses Ignisiu Magia. Nicks surrenders once Nora saves Keini's life. Nicks later joins the Dark Liege's Army as a spy for her and ends up helping Nora escape. ; Jeek The second resistance member fought by Nora and Kazuma. He calls himself "Jeek the Crazy Freak," as he loves going insane in battle. He holds the power to "dive" into solid ground. He was killed by fire when Nora used an enhanced "Flame Fang Explosion." He is currently Knell's familiar spirit, as Knell can make dead demons into familiar spirits. ;Oseru Lieutenant of the Land Corps who can use claws in combat. He takes on the form of a leopard. ;Anisu Lieutenant of the Fire Brigade. He uses flaming arrows in combat. His seal spell falls off frequently, and his unsealed form takes the form of a dinosaur like creature. He was with Barik when they first met Nora. Ine the final volume, it is revealed that Anisu's true form gives him the appearance of a large lizard. ;Ronay Lieutenant of the Wind Brigade. She has wings that frame her head. Her magical weapons are two hand axes, as seen in a battle against lower class resistance members. ;Killie Lieutenant of the Fire Brigade. Her magical weapons are many small daggers and blades which she throws at her enemies, as seen in a battle against lower class resistance members. ;Deuce A member of the Resistance, or Fall's "moll" as Knell calls her. She has the power to control snakes. Her magical weapon is a whip with snakes attached to it. Whatever her snakes touch, the object begins a petrification process. The power of the snakes can knock out someone with a weak mind. Killed by Fall in Volume 7 after she tries to save him from an attack, forgetting Fall could save himself. As this clashed with his belief that having friends is useless, he kills her to rectify that point. References External links * Official Viz manga website * Category:Manga of 2004 Category:Shonen Manga fr:Nora (The Last Chronicle of The Devildom)